Nightflower's journey chapter 1
by Montezia cat
Summary: This is actually the first chapter of the story. It won't really have much to do with windclan but I thought it would be nice to give a brief story explaining how the main character comes to the clans.


Prolougue

" Run!" screeched a mottled brown she cat.

A jet black she cat remained frozen in her tracks. In front of her stood a fox, glaring at her with an ominous gaze. It licked its lips.

'_Oh my g-gosh_!' thought the black she-cat. '_It wants to eat me_.'

Tears began to well up in her eyes. Was this was she should have expected when seeking for adventure outside of home?

"Minnie! What are you doing? Run! You'll get eaten!" ushered her friend.

The fox took a few more steps forward, keeping its gaze on Minnie. Just as it lunged forward, a brown shape streaked past her and landed square on the fox's head.

" Fox ?" she murmured, stirring from her fear induced paralyzation. " No, don't do it! You'll get hurt!"

The fox shook violently, trying to shake the she-cat off." Well it's better..than you..getting killed."

Minnie stood watching in fear. Her heart beat so fast that it felt like it would explode out of her chest. Her legs felt as if they were firmly planted into the ground. She could only watch as her friend fiercely attacked the fox, clawing at its left eye. The animal let out a cry. It shook even more violently, with Fox struggling to keep on. Finally, the she-cat's claws gave way, and she was sent tumbling onto the ground. The fox turned its back from Minnie and now focused its attention on fox. As it slowly approached her, Minnie tried to find her voice to yell out. But as she opened her mouth to speak, no words came out.

" Why are you still standing there?" Fox angrily demanded. She quickly glanced at Minnie, then back at the fox. " I said run!"

The fox approached closer and closer to Fox until its whiskers nearly brushed her fur.

Behind Minnie came a loud shriek. Behind her were four more cats. A brown tom, a tabby and white tom, a gray she-cat and a pale ginger tom. All four of the toms headed straight for the fox. Each of them had surrounded it. The brown tom and ginger toms had clamped their jaws down into the fox's leg. The brown tom had slashed at the fox's muzzle while the she-cat was on its back.

Outnumbered, the fox shook off the cats, and fled.

Fox got up from the ground, shaking herself off.

'Wow,' thought Minnie ' how brave of them'

" You okay?" inquired the ginger tom. He glanced from Fox to Minnie.

" Never mind that!" hissed the gray she-cat. " Don't you see this rouge and kittypet on our territory? "

" Let's get rid of them," The brown tom suggested in a malicious tone.

' Great! We are dead after all' Thought Minnie.

The brown tom, gray she cat and tabby tom surrounded Fox and Minnie, snarling.

" You know the rules, Shadowfoot," said the tabby tom to the ginger tom. " These cats must be eliminated. And I don't care if one of them is a kittypet,"

Chapter 1

" Good day to you too," replied a golden furred she-cat.

Minnie stood next to her mother, Marigold, as the two she-cats walked into the home of her mother's friend, Jhosephina. Minnie had secretely loathed visiting. She disliked Jhosephina much as she had found the cat to be feeble minded and dull.

" Mother, can I go play?"asked Minnie.

" You may," replied Marigold." But stay away from bushes and dirt,"

Minnie's mother was strict and had created all these rules for her to follow. Minnie was not permitted to explore through bushes as she believed that dangerous creatures lurked in them. She wasn't allowed to get dirty because it pleased her mother as long as she was able to stay clean. Minnie had hated following all these rules and just wanted to be a free cat.

She had explored the yard, avoiding any bushes. When she approached the fence, she looked up, wondering about what lie beyond it. She wished that there was a way she could fly over this long fence. Far from her mother and all her austerity. If only she could do that. As she walked away, a voice called out.

" Hey! You!"

Startled, Minnie turned to see where that voice had come from.

" Up here,"

She turned and looked up the fence. A mottled brown she-cat was perched at the top of it.

" Me?" inquired Minnie.

" Yeah, you," replied the brown she cat. " Join me up here,"

Minnie slowly shook her head. " No. I can't,"

" can't what?"

" I can't climb up there. I don't know how nor am I permitted,"

" Who says?"

" Mother,"

The mottled brown she cat looked around. " Don't see her. What could she possibly do If she doesn't know where you are?"

" I'll get in trouble. She'll find out,"

" How do you know?"

" Because…well, she told me,"

" Actually tried and been caught yet?"

" No,"

"Well today's the chance. Don't now, never will. Miss out on all the exciting things in the world,"

' She's right,' Thought Minnie. " Ok,"

" Here, I'll dig a hole under this fence for you. You'll crawl under. Easy, right?"

" Yeah,"

The mottled brown she-cat hopped down on the other side. Minnie could hear the sound of her claws scratching at the earth. Soon, she could see her paws as the hole she dug grew deeper and wider.

" Big enough now?"

Minnie slid a paw under the hole. She dipped down low to see whether the hole was big enough.

" I guess," Eagerly, she slid her head under the hole.

" Here, I'll help you," The mottled brown she-cat grabbed a hold of Minnie's scruff and helped to tug her on the other side.

" Oh no, I'm stuck!" halfway, she became stuck. The mottled brown she cat pulled harder, attempting to get her out.

" Try sucking your breath in," Suggested the mottled brown she-cat. Minnie responded by sucking her breath in. gradually she began to slide under further.

' I'm going to make it," she happily thought.

" WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?,"

Minnie's heartbeat raced and her joy faded. She recognized that voice and the nearby scent belonging to her mother's. Suddenly, she felt a tug coming from behind her. Marigold had gained a strong hold on her daughter's scruff.

" Help!" Minnie's pale blue eyes flashed with fear. She could sense her mother's overbearing anger. If she did not get away, her ears would fall off after yet another one of her mother's long scoldings.

The mottled brown she-cat tugged with all her might. Yet Minnie could feel herself being pulled back by her mother.

" No!" yowled Minnie. Refusing to go back to her old life, she used her hind legs to fiercely kick. She sent dirt flying into Marigold's eyes. Marigold screeched. She loosened her grip on her daughter.

" YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!...DO YOU HEAR ME?" Marigold ominously threatened.

Minnie slid under the fence on the other side.

" Good," cheered the mottled brown she-cat.

" We have to go,"said Minnie.

" Jhosephina help me!" Marigold called out.

Behind Minnie, she heard a loud thud on the ground followed by another one a few moments later. She knew that it was her mother with the help of Jhosephina pursuing after her.

" Follow me," Said the mottled brown she-cat.

Ahead of them was a world Minnie didn't get to see much. They had ran off the grass and onto a hard, gray surface. There were many houses lined up in neat rows with fences surrounding each. The mottled brown she-cat led her across several lawns. She made a sharp turn around a corner. Minnie followed her. They had ran into a gray tunnel. Marigold and Jhosephina followed, not too far behind.

" They're catching up!" Minnie worried, looking behind her. Her mother was hard on her trail. She was close enough that her muzzle nearly touched the tip of her tail.

They had reached a place full of rubbish. The mottled brown she-cat led her to yet another gray tunnel. Up ahead of them was a small, netted opening.

' Oh no, it looks like a dead end,' thought Minnie. To her relief, when the mottled brown she-cat had lifted it up, she quickly urged her to go. The mottled brown she cat passed after her. She quickly shut the netted opening, and blocked it with a brown object. Minnie could hear her mother banging on the netted opening.

" Follow me," said the mottled brown she-cat. She lead her to a place full of more housefolk buildings.

" What is this place?" asked Minnie.

" Mean to say you never been in a town?" The mottled brown she-cat glanced over her shoulder at Minnie.

" What is a town?"

" Oh never mind. shouldn't have been surprised. You are a kittypet,"

" What's a kittypet?"

" oh wow," the mottled brown she-cat sighed. " Really don't know anything about the outside world? You have definitely been missing out on the great adventures. Can even guess you have spent more of your life in that nest,"

" Well my mother wouldn't have allowed me to go very far,"

" Yeah, can guess by what we witnessed back there,"

" Wait! What if she finds me?"

" What if? Doubt it. Not many kittypets are eager to come this far," The mottled brown she-cat turned to face Minnie. " Name's Fox. Name?"

" I'm Minnie,"

" Minnie, eh? Innocent sounding name,"

"Yes,"

" Got to get that collar round your neck off. Not many will respect ya seein' that on ya',"

Fox pointed with her tail to the light blue ribbon attached around Minnie's neck. Attached to it were a pink heart and a purple flower shaped charms.

" Why not? I think it is absolutely adorable," she disagreed.

" Ya sure? Won't get much reputation round here with that,"

" Well…" Minnie looked down at her ribbon with charms. She now realized that she didn't know her way back home. She would spend the rest of her life out here." Alright,"

Fox tugged at the ribbon attached to her neck until it loosened and fell to the ground.

She covered it with dirt.

" Alright, I guess I'm ready to go,"

Okay. My first story. I know it hasn't got anything to really do with Windclan except the prologue. That I will use later. The story began in media res which is why I started it that way. By the next chapter the story should then find a setting that will occur in Windclan.


End file.
